


Kindred Sparks

by doobler



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: A variety of ProwlOp stories requested on tumblr
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Prowl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Kindred Sparks

"Ah!"

"Shit, oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I promise."

"Sorry, again. I'm good now."

Optimus managed a lopsided grin. Okay, so he'd drank a bit much and he was clumsy from it but he was too high off a job well done to give a damn. Prowl was gorgeous beyond words, that little private smiling sending sparks through Optimus's processor.

"You feel so much heavier than usual." Optimus slurred. He reached to manually extract his spike, his interfacing panel just as fumbling and awkward as he was.

"Rude," Prowl laughed. It was like the sky opened up to reveal the sun after a long cold rain. "You shouldn't have had that last barrel of oil."

"What, a bot can't celebrate?"

"Of course you can, Prime."

Optimus gulped. Only Prowl's roiling baritone could make something as simple as his name and title sound like a hotly burning iron. He hoisted the ninja-bot up higher, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. Pinning Prowl to the wall of their shared bedroom, Optimus loomed over him, propped up by the length of one servo.

"Can I...?" Optimus asked softly, sweetly. His digits hesitated before pressing against Prowl's interfacing panel.

"Please." Prowl hissed, his head thumping back against the wall.

Optimus was a master by now, keeping his touch light but persistent. The slow building of pressure left Prowl slowly unraveling, static eeking into his voice as he grew more and more aroused. He slipped off the wall and Optimus staggered, somehow catching him just in time. His spike ground up against Prowl's panel and the ninja-bot keened.

"Oh slag, are you okay?" Optimus hefted him up, holding his chassis tight against him.

"I'm fine!" Prowl gasped. He visibly reigned himself back in, pressing his lips into a thin line. "I'm fine. Perhaps we should continue in a position less... Precarious."

The start of a quiet little whine built up in Optimus's vocal synthesizers. Through his inebriated haze, he steeled himself, setting Prowl down and taking one of his clawed hands between both of his palms.

"You're right. C'mon."

Optimus threw a leg over his bed-- what could be quantified really as a slab of raised concrete that he would collapse onto after a long difficult day-- and patted at the space between his thighs. Prowl paused, tilting his helm to the side. Oh Primus, he was too fucking cute.

"I like when you ride on top," Optimus tried to speak with suave confidence, only to smother most of his words with the coordination of a single axled SUV. "I trust you to take control. Plus it's really really hot."

Prowl chuckled and Optimus felt his spark drop right out of his chassis. He opened up his arms and Prowl surged up against him, their mouths smooshed together in a beautifully sloppy kiss. He felt no shame in squeezing at Prowl's hips, reaching back to grab a fistful of his aft. Prowl snickered, pinching at Optimus's thighs. The mood shifted from goofy back to sensual when Prowl took Optimus's shaft in his hand, giving it a few firm strokes.

"You're leaking." Prowl spoke softly, smiling.

"Can I take off your visor?" Optimus pawed at his lover's face plate but respected his boundaries. "I wanna. Your optics are so pretty--"

"Next time," Prowl interwove their digits and leaned in for another kiss. "When you're sober."

"I'm sober right now."

"We'll agree to disagree."

"No we won't. I'm fine. See--"

Optimus thrust out his servo, aiming at the far-off wall. He squinted, his mouth drawn up in a grimace. Prowl watched him in silence for a good few moments.

"... What are you doing?"

"Didn't you see my grappling hook?"

"... It. Definitely didn't deploy."

"Huh. Ok, so what if you have a point?"

Prowl laughed, shaking his head. Optimus knew, behind that tinted glass, he was rolling his eyes. He'd just have to imagine it this time.

Leaning back, Optimus watched as Prowl leaned heavily against him, hoisting himself up to straddle his spike. Something had shifted in the smaller bot's demeanor. Despite the carefree and silly mood, he was rather worked up, the momentary silence filled with the whirr of his internal fans. Optimus cupped his slim little waist; he was burning hot to the touch.

"You like riding me," Optimus peered up from behind the brim of his helm. "Don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Prowl sighed a moan, already lowering himself onto Optimus's spike. "I appreciate the trust you have in me. I love that you let me set things at my own place. And you ah."

He suddenly clammed up, biting down on his lip as he gradually sank into Optimus's lap. Primus, he felt so goddamned good around Optimus. He was so slick and hot inside and the tight voluntary squeezes he gave didn't go unnoticed.

"I?" Optimus echoed, shifting them both into a more relaxed position. He set his feet down flat and thrusted upward.

"Fuck!" Prowl gasped, scrambling to support himself back against Optimus's knees. "You-- you feel like--"

Optimus bucked up just a little too forcefully, luxuriating in the delicious sensations sparking through his circuits, and squawked rather loudly as Prowl collapsed forward onto his chassis. Suddenly their face plates were just microcubits away and Optimus could see his own dopey blissed-out expression in the reflection of Prowl's shades. 

"You feel like home," Prowl confessed. The passion in his voice was subtle, guarded, like he always was, but Optimus was very good at reading him by now. "I look at you and I feel like I belong. Like I'm wanted."

"Of course you're wanted!" Optimus gushed. He cradled Prowl's helm in both his palms. "Shit, Prowl, we all love you! You know that, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course," Prowl's voice was strained. His lips trembled as Optimus ground slow deep circles inside of him. "I love you, too."

"I want you to know--"

"Later," Prowl clapped a clawed hand over Optimus's mouth. "I. Want to focus on this right now. On us."

Optimus nodded. As emotionally mature as he'd become over time, Prowl still squirmed at situations that involved too much raw feeling. That was fine. Optimus would sing his praises and gratitude after Prowl screamed his name.

"Fuck," Optimus breathed. He got a good grip on Prowl's waist and yanked him down to meet every thrust. "You feel so... So good--"

"I'm almost there." Prowl huffed, pulling at the bigger bots wrists so their digits could intertwine. He took the lead, bracing his feet to ride Optimus right. 

"Where-- where do you want it?" Optimus shivered as the edges of his vision began to warble with static. His CPU was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"I-inside. If that's alright."

"Yes, fuck, absolutely--"

Optimus overloaded first, letting out a broken sob as Prowl fucked him through it. Maybe it was the oil still bubbling through his system or the pent-up energy he'd held onto for so long; he hadn't climaxed so hard in a while. The sheer volume of fluid that he pumped into Prowl brought back hazy memories from his Academy days.

Prowl, as always, finished silently. His jaw fell open and his spike pulsed with every wave of fluid. The ghost of a moan whispered through his vocal synthesizers but he was still painfully quiet. Optimus groaned, letting his head thump back. Next time, he'd fuck Prowl so good, he'd have no choice other than to scream.

The ninja-bot rose on shaky legs. He let out a little whimper when Optimus's spike slipped out and fluid trickled out his valve, staining his inner thighs. 

"Wow," Prowl breathed, catching himself as he slumped over. "That was. Good. Thank you."

"You too," Optimus cursed himself internally. He sounded like an idiot. "You wanna... Lie down? With me?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Fuck, he was so stupid.

"I just need a little fresh air," Prowl wobbled once as he stood, then stabilized himself. "I'll go wash up, take a short walk."

"Ok. Well. Enjoy yourself."

Optimus startled as Prowl crowded into his space. He kissed him long and slow, one claw wrapping around his back, the other cradling his face plate. Wow. Optimus swore smoke had to be pouring out of his helm, his processor was overheating so badly. His internal fans kicked into high gear and Prowl dipped him back to deepen the kiss. Their teeth knocked together and there was just a subtle hint of tongue. Prowl pulled back with a smile, playfully pinching at Optimus's chin.

"You'll be powered down when I get back but I'll be here, alright?" Prowl beamed. "I won't just leave you."

"Okay," Optimus visibly relaxed, deflating in Prowl's arms. "I know you need your space."

"And I know you need encouragement," Prowl helped him lay down, stroking a hand down his chassis. "I'm not abandoning you. I promise."

"I know," Optimus sighed. His optics felt so heavy. "I trust you."

"And I you."

Prowl pressed a kiss against his helm and Optimus was out cold. Good. He needed his rest. Prowl scrubbed at the drying fluid stuck to his plating. How was something so hot in the moment then disgusting only a minute later? He'd take his time washing off. 

As he mentally plotted the course for his midnight walk, he thought about swinging by the park on the way home. Maybe he'd find some recently fallen flowers to bring back for Optimus.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
